wayfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlantis: The Antediluvian Continent
Written by Ruby Lavin and played at Advanced Camp 2008. Overview Atlantis. Figure it out. Teaser It was dark in the forest, but as the cover of leaves cleared the moonlight shone through. The moon was blood red, and had iridescent rings shining all around it. The sky was a pale, sickly color, unnatural. Orange, or purple, confused colors. The forest slowly became thinner, and trees turned into scraggly bushes. Sand and dirt replaced grass, and finally everything gave way to the beach. The sand and water were warm, and the island stretched out to either side to the horizon, fading into black. It started to snow. A tired-looking woman frowned at the sky. What are they playing at? There were no stars. The rainbow rings around the moon grew bright and then flickered out. She flinched, and looked all around. Is this their idea of revenge? There was a rumbling. Sand flew up at her and the beach grew cold. The sea that had been silent became choppy. Frothing waves came out of the depths, pushing at the shoreline and then receding. A mass of water flowed together, a tall wave came – Lighting struck and illuminated the world. Dark shapes appeared on the horizon, spikes. Thunder now, and more lighting. The rumbling became defined, repetitive. It sounded like voices, a dark chorus shouting through the storm. The shapes on the chorus grew larger, and she could see sails. Ships. Why ships? The thundering voices roared, the earth and sea and sky booming and shaking. She turned away from the frothing sea, her feet numb in the sand, snowflakes in her hair. The city was not so far away, she could see the gleaming spires, and she would be safe there. It was the safest place in the world. It had the blessing of the gods. The gods screamed, a deep soulless noise, hatred. Sand whipped across the beach, stinging her. The water spread into the forest. Noise, shouting, what were they saying? Lighting struck the beach, and the sand fell to the ground. A beach of glass appeared in its stead, sharp grotesque structures falling among the waves. She fled. *** The room was filled with dull grey light that washed the color out of their faces. Eleven thrones lined three walls in the room. They were small and distasteful, and the room around them was unimpressive and without decoration. In the center throne sat a small, tired-looking woman, although she might have been beautiful. Her being radiated color, rainbows. The color drew the eye to her face, but seemed an illusion, as though you could not look directly at her. She looked bored as well, although she was speaking very quickly to another woman, and smiling. The smile did not reach her eyes, and made her look arrogant. Arrogant, bored, and tired. And gossiping. In the thrones around her sat young men. They had colors too – gills on their necks and scales along their jaws, but they seemed to be breathing comfortably in the dry air. They looked mostly friendly, and some of them had similar features (aside from the scales,) as if they could have been related. Between the thrones, in the center of the room, was a crowd of people, milling around. Some were standing, some sitting, and all of them waiting expectantly. The people had gills too, but no scales. It was a small crowd, which worried the men in the thrones. These people gave birth late and died early, and it was only natural that they should die out with such habits, but it was worrying to be their leaders. The two men sitting in thrones next to the tired rainbow-woman stood up. The taller one cleared his throat, and the one with laugh-lines around his eyes glared slightly. “''People'' of Atlantis! It is with utmost pleasure and excitement that I announce the anniversary of almost one hundred years of our excellent civilization.” The other man snorted, and everyone else gave him… Looks. They stared, and he suddenly became very interested in his fingernails. “I am also pleased to announce a celebration of this momentous event, to be held the evening after tomorrow. Also, we seem to be experiencing some unpleasant weather, which is to be disregarded entirely. Thank you.” There was some spattered applause, and an uncomfortable rustling. Everyone seemed to be expecting something else, but the two men sat down and the tall one smiled and turned to speak to the other quietly. The assembled people filed out, wondering. They had all been called there, for that? There must be something else. Something must be going on. What was going on? It couldn’t be… No, but nothing had happened. No, that would be all right. And they went home and lived lives and waited. But some of them thought and worried, and the people in the thrones argued deep into the night. Something was going on. It was all a matter of time. Flow Flow 1.) A big celebration – Atlantis has been around for 100 years! Well, not precisely 100, more like 102 ½, but everyone needs something to celebrate. 2.) At the – party – the mages and clerics meet up, to discuss the loss of their power. 3.) Gaius discovers the loss of magic and panics because he and his brother have heard reports of an eminent attack on Atlantis and doesn’t know how to survive without magic. 4.) The magic users alert the rest of Atlantis to the approaching war, and their loss of magic to defend themselves with. 5.) There is a general panic. The alchemists assert that they can fight the entire war themselves, but everyone basically tells them to shut up. 6.) After a general meeting, everyone asks Iris if she can get a message to the gods (mainly to Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades, because the are the source of the magic.) 7.) Iris says she can only send them a message if they go get ingredients for a spell. 8.) SPLIT UP! *Healers – Must trap the sphinx by answering a riddle and then thinking of a riddle that it can’t answer. *Fighters - Must get fruit from the Garden of the Hesperides, which is guarded by the dragon Ladon. *Magicians – They must somehow make a place for the Gods to be summoned to (a circle, a box, a pit, a room, something, anything.) *Scientists – They don’t need to get anything for the circle but they say that they have other things to do. 9.) Everyone returns except for the alchemists. They decide to start the ceremony without them. It is fairly simple, and the Gods show up as expected. 10.) They make a deal with the gods. They can have their magic back for a battle with the armies that are coming. If they win, then they can keep their magic (but only if they start worshipping the gods.) If they lose, they don’t have magic and Atlantis sinks. 11.) ALSO they need a sacrifice to be so magical, because they sort of gave all the magic that the Atlantians had to the people coming to kill the Atlantians. To give one person magic, you have to kill another person. 12.) NOOO. But yes? Whether it happens or not, they go to battle. 13.) If they lose, Atlantis sinks. They all die, lots of sadness. If they win, which is improbable, then they should probably think of a reason to sink anyway, but also stay alive in a bubble. ??? What Really Happened Atlantis sunk anyway. If anyone survived, they can either try to swim their way across the Atlantic Ocean, or somehow get to Rapture. Have fun with that -- aren't you lucky you survived? Oh yes! That part of the flow where the alchemists dissapear, they were supposed to make a chimera out of dead body parts, by making a deal with the Harpies or something, but I never really told anyone about that, so it never happened... Oops? I hope they had fun anyway. Insipiration! Um. This is very strange. None of it actually happened in game. Oh well. The continent of Atlantis was an island which lay before the great flood in the area we now call the Atlantic Ocean. So great an area of land, that from her western shores those beautiful sailors journeyed to the South and the North Americas with ease, in their ships with painted sails. To the East Africa was a neighbour, across a short strait of sea miles. The great Egyptian age is but a remnant of The Atlantian culture. The antediluvian kings colonised the world All the Gods who play in the mythological dramas In all legends from all lands were from fair Atlantis. Knowing her fate, Atlantis sent out ships to all corners of the Earth. On board were the Twelve: The poet, the physician, the farmer, the scientist, The magician and the other so-called Gods of our legends. Though Gods they were - And as the elders of our time choose to remain blind Let us rejoice and let us sing and dance and ring in the new Hail Atlantis! Cast Re *The Phoenix - Geneveive Casagrande *Charon - Khy Manuso Gods *Zeus - Johan Sheridan *Hera - Hannah Rothman *Poseidon - Rueben Pacheco *Hades - Reed Peck-Kriss *Hermes - Brennan Lee Mulligan *Iris - Sophia Hoffer-Perkins *Pan - Roy Norvell *Persephone - Becca Bowe Muses *Calliope - Claire Louge *Clio - *Euterpe - *Thalia - Tom Kelly *Melpomene - *Terpsichore - *Erato - Lily Rosenthal *Polyhymnia - Lizzie Neiman *Urania - Concepts *Gossip - *Old Age "Oldie McOlderton" - Benjy Wachter *Scolding - *Scheming - *Despair - Sean Keefe *Lies - *Envy - *Drudgery - *Accusation - *Distrust - *Disease - *Hope - Oliver Kalb Winds *Boreus, the North Wind - Griffin Simpson *Notus, the South Wind - Sam Kalb *Eurus, the East Wind - Jasper Weinburd *Zephyrus, the West Wind - David Gottsegen Monsters *Medusa - Isabelle Louge *Argus - Rowan Crowley *Manticore - Jonathan Polin *Ladon - Jud Packard *Sphynx - Hillary Milton *Orthrus - Bryan Ransil *Nymean Lion - *Minotaur - Jesse Riemer Harpies *Aello - Lukas Holst *Celaeno - Chiara Harrison Lambe *Ocypete - Mae Stark *Podarge - Taylor Fisher Hesperides *Aegle - Becca Bowe *Erytheia - Izzie Schnall *Astero - Asia Hunt *Calypso - Maya Schengold Kings *Atlas - Ike Shaw *Gaius - Flynn Jones Scientists *Azaes - Justy Kosek *Eumelus - Michael Joseph Grant, V *Thebis - Jack Covell *Beth - Trine Boode-Peterson *Aureus - Colin O'Brien *Evander - Andrew Murdock *Simon - Sebastian Fletcher-Taylor *Arachne - Penny Weber **Golem - Brian Rubenstein Fighters *Elasius - Chris Niedt *Mestor - Greg Schram *Ceyx - *Pulcherrimae - Katya D'Andrea *Aeschylus - James Lavin *Oulix - *Maron - *Nicodemus - Skyler Osherow Magicians *Mnesus - Roy Norvell *Autochthon - Dylan Scott *Thisbe - Hannah Rothman *Leander - Evan Mulvaney *Linus - Ben Raften *Cyril - Ben Schwartz *Cassian - Eli Sorich Healers *Ampheres - *Evaemon - Dana Kjolner *Alcyone - Valentine Monfuega *Iole - Whitney Stewart *Altair - Isaac Lebwhol-Steiner *Hadrian - Kids *Lynx - Brynna Golden *Larry - Julian Trompeter *Lily - Sophie Danish-Brown * - Julia Sub * - Corey Shaver Other *Alva (A Faun) - Ruby Lavin *Pyramus (An Atlantian) - Jason Kleban *Herakles (A Hero Among the Forces of the Gods) - Billy Girand Category:Games